


Date Night In

by Bisexualtrashlord



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: First "I love you", Fluff, M/M, Romance, Ya'll need to stop sleeping on Hugo, cooking together, he's amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualtrashlord/pseuds/Bisexualtrashlord
Summary: Hugo and Damien spend a Friday night together. This leads to ice cream, too-complicated grilled cheese recipes, movies, and a late-night confession.





	Date Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. My love for Hugo grows stronger by the day, and my love of the Vegamarch ship can power small countries.   
> Re: the grilled cheese and stuff. It's confirmed that Damien is a vegetarian but he isn't vegan, so I think he would totally turn the hell up on some cheese.  
> Not much else to say except I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you do!

Damien failed to suppress his giddiness as he took everything he needed out of the fridge and cabinets. He wasn’t sure why exactly he was so excited. This certainly the first time he’s had someone over his house, and it certainly wasn’t the first time Hugo has been over, but something about tonight felt different, somehow. Special, in a way Damien couldn’t quite describe.

Hugo and Damien have been seeing each other for three months now, going on dates to trivia nights and poetry readings, sharing more of themselves and their hobbies with each other. Starting out as neighbors who already had a few shared interests between the two, the switch from neighbor to friend to significant others was seamless and organic.

They had been planning this night a little over two weeks. It was nothing too terribly exciting; cooking dinner together, a movie, and Hugo would be staying over. It was their first full night together in a while, with Ernest at his Dad’s this weekend and Lucien giving Damien the whole house, staying the night with his friend’s.

“ _Yes dad, I’ll be fine. I’ll text if I need anything. I love you, go get laid!”_ was his text from this afternoon

“ _LUCIEN!”_ was Damien’s reply, his face hot with a flush.

Damien kept looking at the clock on his phone: 5:30pm. Hugo planned to be over by 6. A ball of nervous energy, Damien took the time to double check the recipes he pulled up on his tablet; spinach and artichoke grilled cheese with tomato soup made from scratch. He remembered the way his stomach flipped when Hugo suggested they cook those, keenly aware of him being a vegetarian. While that might not have meant much to other people, it’s little gestures like that that make Damien the happiest. Damien huffed when the act of finding the recipes took less than two minutes, so he resolved himself to check if the equipment they needed worked, including the oven of all things. That also took less than two minutes. Damien sighed; this will be a long thirty minutes.

His phone buzzed, a text from Hugo: 

_Finished grading earlier than I thought!_

 

Damien’s lips spread into a wide and bright smile. He instantly typed a reply

_Come on over, I’m ready for you!_

It wasn’t long before the door was knocked, and Damien hurried over to open it. On the other side was a very exhausted looking, but gently smiling Hugo, a gym bag at his side.

“Hello there,” Damien greeted, opening the door wider for Hugo to usher him away from the bitter January evening chill outside.

“Hello yourself,” replied Hugo, stepping across the threshold and enveloping Damien in a hug, then pulling apart to share a gentle kiss.

“How are you this evening, dear?” Damien asked.

“Better, now that I’m with you; but today wasn’t terrible. It’s Friday so the kids actually paid better attention, so the day would go faster. I never thought I would see a _quiet_ last period class on a Friday no less,” said Hugo, taking the bag off his shoulder and shucking off his coat.

“And how are you? Did you prevent any cyberterrorism today?” joked Hugo.

Damien snorted, “Hardly, it was actually rather slow. I suppose everyone decided to remember how to use a computer today. But enough of my boring work, let’s begin our night properly, eh?” he said, tugging Hugo into the kitchen, proudly displaying the array of ingredients for their food.

Hugo’s eyes widened, “it looks like a grocery store in here.”

“That it does, but we’ll soon see all these things turned into wonderful dishes. Are you ready to create culinary masterpieces, Chef Vega?”

Hugo smiled, “I was born ready, Chef Bloodmarch.”

After twenty minutes, Damien’s entire house was a delightful symphony of garlic and cheese, of tomatoes and basil. The sounds of the sizzling press grilling the sandwiches filled Hugo’s ears, while the gentle _whir_ of Damien’s immersion blender mixed the soup.

“It smells criminally good in here,” Hugo commented, coming up behind Damien and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Well hopefully, none of this will taste good; other wise we’ll have to go to jail,” Damien smirked, turning off the blender and grabbing two bowls to begin to ladle.

“I think everything is about done, right?” Hugo said, walking over to the press and lifting to let the sandwiches free.

“Looks like it. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving,” said Damien, walking to the kitchen table with two steaming bowls.

“Then let’s remedy that, shall we?”

Hugo carried the plate of sandwiches to the table, handing one to Damien and cutting into his with a _crunch_.

“They definitely sound perfect, let’s see if they taste just as good. Cheers!” Hugo said, touching sandwiches with Damien before taking a bite.

Damien didn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips when he took a bite, blushing when he realized the sound he made. “I might have gone to heaven because oh my _goodness._ I don’t want to eat anything else but these from now on,”

Hugo chuckled, “I’m glad you like it; they are pretty delicious.”

They fell into lively conversation after that, even sparking a friendly debate over which Romance Era author was superior, Damien holding fast that John Keats was better than William Blake. That twenty- minute debate left the two men with no choice but to agree to disagree, though Hugo will go to the ends of the earth defending Keats’s use of metaphor. Conversation then turned to their children, because it was physically impossible to not be fathers and not talk about their kids.

“Lucien has been expressing an interest in illustration recently; he says he may want to go to school for it,” Damien said while they washed and put away the dishes.

“That’s wonderful, Damien,” replied Hugo.

“I was honestly a little surprised, but then he let me see some of his drawings. I had no idea he could draw so well. He says he might want to illustrate children’s books.”

“That would be sweet. Ernest has actually shown a surprising interest in math. Ms. Shapiro tells me that he’s really helpful to the other kids and his grades are quite good,” Hugo said when he reached up to put a bowl in a high cabinet.

“Oh that’s great! Truly, that’s amazing.”

“It is, isn’t it? Maybe this’ll be a thing that helps him turn around,” Hugo sighed.

“So, what delightful film did you have in mind for us this evening?” asked Damien as he put away the last shiny, clean plate.

“Do you want to pick? You have better taste than me,” Hugo said sheepishly.

Damien rolled his eyes, “Oh come now, you know that isn’t true. But I would be honored; before we do that, might I make a suggestion?”

“What’s that?”

Damien sauntered closer to Hugo, taking his hands and giving him a gentle kiss.

“How about we get in our pajamas, and I get us some ice cream to watch with? I hear whisky goes perfectly with salted caramel core,” Damien muttered, mischief in his eyes.

“That is an amazing idea. I’m dating a genius,” Hugo chuckled, kissing Damien to punctuate.

Damien smiled, and pulled away. “Let’s make haste, coziness is on the line.”

They retreated upstairs to Damien’s ornate room, the man in question walking to the drawers and pulling out a purple cotton shirt and black sleep pants. He didn’t wear his usual Victorian styles at work, after an incident of one of his lace sleeves getting caught when he was fixing a printer, and getting out of a pressed button down and black slacks was way easier. He sighed when he stepped out of the pressed fabric and soft cotton was replaced on his legs.

“Darling, do you need any help with— _oh,_ ” Damien and Hugo had their backs to each other, and felt his mouth go dry when he turned to find Hugo in nothing but his boxers. He was transfixed on his warm, bronze skin and muscles hidden by a softness throughout his body, all dusted with dark curls of hair.

“Oh my…” Damien squeaked.

“S-sorry…I-I promise I’m not done I actually do have sleep clothes in here…” Hugo stammered, pulling out said clothes.

“No! N-no don’t apologize, I was the one who turned around. I didn’t mean to make a noise like that I just…I keep forgetting how handsome you are…everywhere,” Damien stuttered, cheeks heating up.

“Oh, thank you…” Hugo said with a small smile.

Damien returned a smile and turned back around before Hugo had the chance to see the pink in his cheeks deepen.

He shed his button down and removed his binder, sucking in a huge intake of breath at the relieved pressure. He winced as he ran a finger along the red, grooved skin under his ribs, realizing that he perhaps left it on for too long. He was glad to put on the loose shirt in its place.

“Do you think our kids would make fun of us that we get into pajamas at 7:30?” Hugo joked as he pulled his dark green sleep shirt over his head.

Damien chuckled, “hm, probably. But now we’re comfortable, so we’re winning,” Damien said as he walked over to Hugo and helped him smooth down his hair after it was mussed by his shirt.

Clad in soft, worn cotton, the two went downstairs to grab the carton of ice cream.

“Do we need bowls or…?” Hugo asked, about to pull some out of the cabinet.

“Normally yes, but since it’s just us and it’s a special night, let’s skip the formalities and just use the carton,” Damien said with a soft smile.

Hugo smiled, “Sounds perfect.”

They moved back upstairs and snuggled into Damien’s bed with an open laptop in front of them. Damien decided on _Up_ , because Damien likes ‘the movies beautiful animation and their approach to grief,’ but mostly because there was a cute dog throughout the film. By the time the movie was over, Hugo had to admit he teared up, and he heard quiet sniffles next to him.

“You alright?” Hugo murmured, wrapping his arm around Damien.

The other man sniffled, “Yes dearest, I’m just fine. This movie always gets to me.”

“Will taking the last bite of ice cream cheer you up?” Hugo asked with a sympathetic smile.

Damien let out a chuckle-sob, “I think that might help.” Hugo chuckled and passed the close-to-empty carton of ice cream, Damien taking the last, caramel-filled bite.

“I feel better already.”

The night went on with Damien and Hugo sharing lively conversation once again. As it got later, Damien brewed calming tea in his largest pot, a relaxing end to their night. The time got away from the two of them, neither one realizing how late it was until Damien looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight.

“Goodness! Have we really been talking for that long?” Damien cried.

“Looks like it. I guess I was too enamored with the company to notice,” Hugo muttered.

Damien’s cheeks flushed, “It looks like I had the same problem,” he said, kissing Hugo’s cheek.

It was not long after the realization that Damien and Hugo snuggled under the covers and turning off the light. Damien laid with his head on Hugo’s chest, playing with the fabric of his shirt, while Hugo drew lazy shapes on Damien’s back, where his arm rested.

“This night was incredible, thank you,” Hugo murmured in the dark.

“It was my pleasure, I always love having you over. I can’t wait to do it again,” Damien murmured back.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, before Damien spoke up again.

“Hugo?” he asked, almost shy.

“Hm?”

“I really cherish the time we spend together. I’m…I’m very happy,” he whispered.

“I’m really happy with you too, it’s something I look forward to every time we see each other.”

Another pause.

“I--”

“I love you,” Hugo blurted.

“I—what?” Damien asked.

“I love you,” Hugo said, calmer.

“I…I love you too, Hugo,” Damien murmured, raising on his elbow and reaching out to find Hugo’s face. Upon finding it, he pressed their lips together, starting out chastely before deepening for a moment before they pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

“If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up from it,” Damien whispered, chuckling and gently stroking Hugo’s face.

“You won’t have to, it’s very real.” Hugo pulled Damien closer until he was practically on top of him, sharing more kisses and laughs later into the night, until they fell in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
